Karma
by Sppirit
Summary: Experimenta con necromancia y experimenta sus consecuencias. El karma seguirá ahí el resto de tus vidas.


Se me viene la inspiración, irónicamente, para otras cosas que no son Eurofantasía xD Así que debo morir por eso y por esto. Es que hasta a mí se me revolvió el estómago. Pero me quite las ganas que tenía de escribirlo xDU

**Avertencias: **Muerte de más de un personaje, necromancia, y una yo muerta de sueño que escribe un intento de horror a las 3 de la mañana.

Los nombres de las Islas Británicas: Escocia: William Gales: Glen Irlanda: Bryan Irlanda del Norte: Alan.

Los personajes son de Himaruya y blah blah blah...

* * *

**_Karma_**

_Y si, la necromancia es complicada y peligrosa. Nadie lo refuta, pero no le importaba._

_Un arte oscuro que usaría para saber el futuro. Sólo por un estúpido capricho. ¿Para qué lastimarse haciendo esas cosas? _

"_Es que quería aprender algo nuevo. Y también quería saber mi futuro", eso dijo. ¡Pues bien! Pero, ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser de esa forma?_

_Ahora llora y está destrozado, sabiendo que todo terminó, ya que su karma le persigue… y vida tras vida no se irá, hasta que se arrepienta y aprenda. Hasta que aprenda que la vida es frágil y hay que respetar lo que no está a nuestro alcance._

* * *

Se dirigió a la gran biblioteca de su gran casa. Afuera llovía y ya era de noche. Todo el día estuvo nublado. Él no era demasiado grande ni pequeño. Era un joven de tan sólo unos 16 años, que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en la vida y aún no entendía muchas cosas.

_Pero era un mago. Arthur Kirkland._

Vivía con sus hermanos. Odiosos, pero sus hermanos al fin y al cabo.

No había descubierto la necromancia hasta esa noche fría. En la que buscando un libro en su biblioteca, dejó caer un curioso volumen de portada negra.

-¿Necromancia? –preguntó para sí- Creo que será interesante.

Y como todo buen mago, fue a practicar.

Le llevaría un tiempo aprender. Pero no tanto.

Sus hermanos se preguntaban por qué se pasaba tanto tiempo en el sótano. Más, la verdad no les importaba.

_No se imaginaron que eso los incluía a todos._

Arthur descubrió que convocar a los muertos no siempre daba resultado. Y a demás, lo dejaba agotado.

Un día por fin lo logró. Había ido al cementerio en la noche, con lluvia y truenos. No le interesaba mucho. Se quedó junto a una tumba, haciendo un conjuro.

El muerto se levantó. Era una imagen repugnante verlo: sin cabello, la piel comida por gusanos y lo que restaba de "piel" era un cuero vacío tan transparente y blanco como una sábana. No tenía ojos y tenía manchas de sangre coagulada por todo el cuerpo. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar "cuerpo". Y para qué hablar del olor: era simplemente asqueroso.

El chico británico se asustó un poco al verlo; sólo un poco, porque estaba preparado para lo que vendría, pero nunca pensó que fuera así. El difunto no podía articular palabra. Por simples razones como que no tenía órganos ya. Pero era un ser superior y podía usar su mente.

-¿Qué quieres, niño? –preguntó telepáticamente a Arthur.

-Saber mi futuro –respondió el rubio en su mente.

-Cuida lo que haces. Esto tendrá un precio y tu karma estará contigo. No te diré nada más, ya que ese es tu futuro –acto seguido, el nigromante vio como su invocación caía a su tumba nuevamente, esperando a terminar de ser comido por los gusanos.

Se preguntó a qué se refería.

_Luego se daría cuenta que no era algo que quisiera saber._

Pero estaba feliz porque su esfuerzo había dado resultado. Aún así, quedó intranquilo.

Volvió a su casa.

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño. Pero sorprendentemente, los meses pasaron y todo siguió su curso normalmente.

Un día, cuando volvía de la escuela solo, ya que sus hermanos lo habían dejado atrás, miró al cielo. Estaba nublado, como siempre, se avecinaba la lluvia, como siempre. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Pero ese día había algo confuso… el ambiente era distinto y Arthur no pasó por alto el temor que le causó ese presagio de que algo iría mal.

Llegó a su casa preocupado. Entró a la cocina pálido. Ahí estaban sus hermanos comiendo.

-Miren, llegó el pequeño –bromeó Bryan.

-No me llames así…

-¿Qué tienes? Pareces muerto. ¿O estás realmente muerto? –preguntó Glen- Espero que sí –susurró.

-No me pasa nada y no estoy muerto para tu mala suerte.

Glen suspiró, como diciendo "Qué mal, yo quería que muriera", pero Arthur lo pasó por alto y se fue directo a su cuarto. Se quedó leyendo y muy pronto se durmió.

Despertó agitado a mitad de la noche. En vez de escuchar los típicos ruiditos que indican algo malo, no escuchó nada, salvo la lluvia fuera de su ventana.

Salió de su habitación, susurrando los nombres de sus hermanos, urgido. A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos, veía que cada puerta de los cuartos de sus hermanos estaban abiertas de par en par.

_Pero ellos no estaban ahí._

Más que nervioso, se dirigió al sótano. Prendió las luces. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Menos por sus hermanos.

Estaban todos ahí reunidos. Uno llorando y los otros cuatro… William estaba apoyado contra la pared, sentado. Le habían abierto el estómago y su sangre estaba desparramada por todo su inerte cuerpo. Le habían quitado las uñas con unas tijeras y quién sabe que otra tortura le habrían hecho. Glen prácticamente no existía; le habían quitado las extremidades, seguramente comenzando por las piernas, los brazos y finalmente la cabeza, luego de haber sufrir todo y desangrarse. Su cabeza se hallaba próxima a Arthur, que lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo; espantado por ver tal tragedia. Los gemelos estaban atados de manos, sentados espalda contra espalda; les habían atravesado un palo con una punta filosa, y cada uno tenía al frente suyo la cabeza del otro.

En la pared estaba escrito con lo que Arthur supuso, sería su sangre: "Te lo advertí. Tu karma te perseguirá. Esto es tu culpa por jugar con la magia negra y no pensar en sus consecuencias".

Todo era su culpa. Y sólo había sido un simple capricho al principio. Y no tenía como remediarlo.

* * *

_Pensó en el suicidio un montón de veces luego de eso. Y entendible era, ¿quién no piensa en eso luego de tan traumatizante hecho? Pero luego volvía a su mente que su karma estaría ahí, se cortara las venas o no._

* * *

Bien, si debo morir, háganmelo saber e_eU Pero yo les advertí! -w-

¿Y qué? ¿Les produjo algo? ¡Díganme!

Y pregunta, ¿quieren continuación?

-Miru Kirkland, tú no cuentas Uu.

Adiós, los quiero 8DD!


End file.
